Facial skin rejuvenation has been accomplished by chemical treatment referred to as “chemical peels” or laser treatment referred to as “laser surgery” and exfoliation by machine driven means, such as with emery paper. Such methods generally require medical supervision and involve some risk of deleterious side effects as well as pain and discomfort during treatment. These methods all require long recovery time between treatments.
Microdermabrasion (e.g., microexfoliation, particle skin resurfacing) is a technique in skin care in which a controlled exfoliation of the skin is performed to improve and remove skin abnormalities. A typical microdermabrasion machine consists of a vacuum pump compressor that draws crystals of corundum (aluminum oxide or alumina) from a container through an output tube into a hand piece. When the hand piece is applied to skin it creates a path wherein crystals are drawn across the skin into an suction tube that leads to a disposal container for the used crystals and abraded skin. A filter in the suction tube protects moving parts of the vacuum pump. A technician manipulates the hand piece over the skin of the subject to induce exfoliation.
Thus, a compressor, a corundum supply, a vacuum, and a disposal container are required in order for a specialty clinic, with trained technicians, to conduct microdermabrasion on patients. However, such an elaborate, expensive system is not practical for home use.